Laser Tag
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: So, the gang goes out and plays a little game of "Laser Tag". And a certain someone is totally out of character and really, REALLY takes a liking to the game.


So, this is just some little thing that came to me. I love the game Laser Tag - it's amazing - and I love YuYu Hakusho - which is equally amazing -, so I thought "Hey, why not combine two awesomely amazing things together?" and thus gave birth to this! Uhm . . . bad choice of words?:P Enjoy!

* * *

Yusuke rolled over and covered his head with his pillow, groaning. He knew that he had to do something today, but he couldn't remember what it was. He sat up, brushing his hair out of his face with a hand. His computer caught his eye and he smirked. Myspace! Whatever he was supposed to do today was surely posted on Myspace, probably by Kuwabara or Keiko.

He got up and stretched before slumping back down into his computer chair. He moved the black and green mouse around, waking the computer from its sleep. The smiling face of Keiko as his background greeted him. He smiled and resisted the urge to kiss the computer screen.

He opened up Internet Explorer and signed into Myspace. His eyes flitted over the bulletins and the updates, statuses and moods of his friends. His face lit up when he saw 'New Comments'. He clicked it and felt slightly disappointed when it was from Kuwabara. He laughed at Kuwabara's default picture of him making a "T" with his hands and grimacing.

"Thizz Face!" Yusuke said to himself before reading the comment.

"_Hey, Urameshi! Don't 4get that we're playin LASER TAG 2day! You R goin DOWN!_"

"He's seriously too lazy to write out "forget", "today", and "are"?" Yusuke shook his head, clicking his tongue.

His head snapped up and he smiled widely. He was suddenly hit with a childlike excitement. He logged out then jumped up from the swivel chair, running from his room and shouting as he punched the air.

"Yeah, laser tag!"

Kurama had just finished fixing up his Myspace profile; it was now a black background with flashing green and pink stars. He smiled; singing along to the new song on his profile as he previewed it to make sure everything was perfect.

"Oh, Rihanna," He said to himself. "'Disturbia' surely is an amazing song."

He scrolled down, checking everything when a goofy looking picture of Kuwabara holding his hands up in a "T" and making a disgusted face caught his eye.

"Ooh, a new comment!" He squealed.

"_Hey, Kurama – we r playin laser tag 2day so get your ass over hurre! It's da bomb! Tell Hiei! – Kuwa-Dogg._"

"What a goofball!" Kurama exclaimed. "What's laser tag?"

"Hn."

Kurama blinked at the screen, not turning around to face Hiei.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to hear your awful rendition of an equally awful song."

"You take that back!" Kurama swiveled around, pointing at Hiei. "Rihanna is a musical genius!"

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

"Anyway, Kuwabara wants us to come over . . . something about laser tag."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but it sounds interesting." Kurama shrugged. "Do you want to check your Myspace? See if anyone has commented on one of your many shirtless pictures?"

Hiei grimaced and turned away, scowling.

"Hn."

"I take that as a 'no'." Kurama got up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "Well, let's go."

Shizuru leaned against the side of the building, her arms crossed over her chest and her cigarette dangling from her lips as she watched Yusuke and Kuwabara prance around like delicate little forest fawns, chanting about laser tag. She rolled her eyes as Kuwabara hopped around, giggling.

"_Ugh,_" She thought. "_Why did I promise to take him to laser tag?_"

She gave a small shrug, thinking about how she won't be the only girl there. Keiko stood next to Shizuru, a freaked out expression on her face as she watched the two giddy teenaged boys.

Shizuru felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see Botan smiling at her, standing next to Yukina, Kurama and Hiei. She smiled back at them, flicking her cigarette butt to the ground and stepping on it.

"So you two decided to come?" She asked, addressing Botan and Yukina.

"Of course!" Botan giggled. "It sounds like so much fun!"

"Yukina!"

Kuwabara jumped towards Yukina, swooping her up and spinning her around. Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara, wanting nothing more than to stab him in the eye with a pencil. Kuwabara put Yukina then blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"You shouldn't be here, babe." Kuwabara said. "I don't think you'd like this game."

"Oh, but Botan invited me and it sounds really interesting."

"All right, are we missing anybody?" Yusuke asked, jumping onto Kuwabara's back. "Boys against girls!"

"Wow, way to _not_ be sexist, Yusuke." Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Onward, my half-retarded steed!" Yusuke pointed to the building, kicking Kuwabara in the side as if he were a horse. "Hup-hup!"

The rest looked at each other, shrugged then followed Yusuke and Kuwabara into the building. The two were already putting their vests on, giggling excitedly.

"Girls versus guys!" Yusuke repeated, securing his vest to his body. "Boys are blue, girls are gold."

Everyone put on their vests, listening as the instructor explained the rules.

"A voice will come from your vest, telling you that your game is over and to leave through the exit." He said, motioning to the open door next to him with his arm. "Enjoy your game, you guys."

"Fuck yes!" Kuwabara shouted, running through the open door into the black-lighted room.

Yusuke ran in after him, yelling at him to wait up as Kurama and Hiei followed him. Shizuru sighed and looked at Botan, who had her signature giddy smile on her face. Keiko looked like the only one besides Shizuru who didn't want to play.

The boys huddled in a corner in the back of the room, whispering about a 'game plan'.

"What we should do is break off and hide in each corner of the room," Kuwabara whispered.

"There are corners everywhere, you idiot." Hiei said flatly, looking at his glowing laser gun.

"Shuddup, shrimp!"

Yusuke clamped a hand over his big friend's mouth, hushing him.

"They'll hear you, you dumbass!" He whispered. "Be quiet!"

Hiei cocked his head to the side, turning his gun over in his hand. He raised it and aimed it at Kuwabara's vest, pulling the trigger. He laughed as Kuwabara's vest glowed, saying 'direct hit'. Kuwabara squirmed out of Yusuke's grip, grabbing Hiei by his shirt collar.

"You're not supposed to shoot your own damn team members, Hiei!"

"I hear Kuwabara!"

The four crouched down, hearing Botan's voice close by. Kuwabara looked at his team members, making signals with his hands.

"What the fuck are tryin' to say, Kuwabara?" Yusuke whispered.

"Shuddup, Urameshi. Let's go."

"Wait, who made you leader?"

"Next game you can be leader, Urameshi." Kuwabara whispered before scuttling off.

Yusuke stifled a laugh at the sight of his big friend scuttling then ran off in the opposite direction. Kurama looked down at Hiei.

"Should we stay together?" He whispered.

"No, they'll be expecting for that."

The two jumped, hearing their vests go off, blinking blue lights. They heard an evil cackle then rapid footsteps running away from them. They turned to catch a glimpse, but saw nothing. They looked at each other.

"Was that Botan?"

"Didn't sound like it."

"All right, let's go."

The two held their guns, keeping their heads low as they cautiously walked out of their hiding spot then went their separate ways.

Keiko shrieked then giggled as Yusuke jumped out from behind a pillar and shot her right in the chest.

"Yusuke, you jerk!" She shouted through a smile before shooting him back.

"Gah! Keiko!"

Keiko chased after Yusuke, shooting at him as he tried to get away from her.

Botan ducked behind a pillar, seeing Kurama. She turned to see Shizuru up against the wall, her gun at the ready. She nodded at the older Kuwabara sibling, who nodded back then ran behind a wall. Botan turned back to see Kurama standing right in front of her. He smirked, shooting at her.

"Oh, Kurama, you dick!" She exclaimed before running off.

Kuwabara crouched behind a black cutout wall, breathing heavily. He was close to being out, he could tell. He turned his head, hearing someone scuffling towards him. He held his gun up, ready to shoot when she appeared, looking so sweet and so innocent. He smiled goofily, lowering his gun. He knew she wouldn't shoot at him.

"Oh, it's you!" He whispered.

His eyes widened as her sweet, innocent smile turned into an evil smirk. She raised her gun slowly, aiming it right at him.

"Hey, what're you –"

She fired twice at him, watching his vest light up then the voice say, "Your game is over! Find nearest exit!"

"But . . . no!"

She tossed her head back, letting out an evil cackle before running off.

Hiei turned a corner, looking over his shoulder to see if he were being followed. He was sweating – it was extremely hot in there and for once, he wished that he wasn't wearing all black. He growled lowly, wondering where Shizuru was. She, he was sure, was the one that was attacking everyone and cackling.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the lights of a gold vest. He turned and peered around the corner to see which girl it was. His face twisted in horror as he saw Yusuke and Keiko making out in the corner, giggling.

"_He's fraternizing with the enemy!_" He thought. "_How disgusting!_"

Yusuke opened an eye, looking right at Hiei. He smirked and grabbed Keiko by her wrists, pulling his face away from hers.

"Get 'er, Hiei!" He shouted.

Hiei laughed evilly, shooting at Keiko. She gasped as the gold lights on her vest blinked rapidly.

"Your game is over!" The voice said from her vest. "Find nearest exit!"

She grumbled, punching Yusuke in the shoulder before stomping off in a huff. Yusuke put his hands on his hips and snickered.

"You're evil." Hiei smirked. "Why aren't you the leader?"

"Next game," He looked around. "We gotta find Kurama and get to a corner."

Kuwabara sulked against the wall, pouting with his arms folded across his thick chest. Botan and Kurama were next to him, taking their vests off and wiping sweat from their faces. The door opened and the three looked to see Keiko walk into the small room, grumbling about Yusuke tricking her.

"So, it's down to four." Botan wondered out loud.

The door opened again and Shizuru walked in, followed by Hiei. Sweat matted their hair to their skin.

"Hiei tried to seduce me in there," Shizuru said, struggling to take her vest off. "I shot him before he got too close then Yusuke shot me from behind."

"That was the plan." Hiei said, a smile on his face. "I was told to freak you out then Yusuke would jump out and shoot from behind."

"Oh, you mean it was a joke?" Shizuru answered sarcastically, snapping her fingers. "Rats, and I thought you really wanted to get with me."

Yusuke ran and dodged pillars and stand up cutouts, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from every pore, his back and armpits were damp. He knew that there was one more girl in there with him; he didn't know whom.

"Can't be Shizuru or Keiko . . ." He mumbled under his breath. "Hiei and I got them out."

He tensed, hearing rapid footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Yukina running towards him. He held his gun up, his hand shaking as he tried to aim it at her vest. She was giving him an evil death glare that made her resemble Hiei.

She ran up the side of a wall, shooting at him. Yusuke leaned back, bending at the knees in Matrix fashion as he tried to dodge the shot. She jumped from the wall, kicking him in the face when he tried to stand up. He fell to the ground, groaning.

"Gah, Yukina!" He covered his face and just lay there.

She stood above him and tapped his shoulder with her foot. He took his hands away from his face and looked up at her. She smirked down at him, aiming the gun at his vest. Yusuke just lay there, knowing full well what was about to happen and not doing anything about it.

"You're out." Yukina said softly, pulling the trigger on her laser gun.

Yusuke groaned again as if he had actually been shot with a real gun, feeling the vibrations of his vest and listening to the automated voice.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!"

Heads swiveled towards the door to see Yusuke coming out of the laser tag room, taking his vest off.

"She's a beast!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath. "She's a fucking beast!"

Yukina walked in after Yusuke, laughing as she took her vest off. The girls cheered, jumping towards Yukina. She looked at Kuwabara and jerked her head up in a nod, slapping her chest like she wanted to fight.

"Still think I shouldn't be here, _babe_?"

He chuckled then pointed at her.

"You're on my team now."

"No way!" Yusuke protested, punching Kuwabara in the back. "We're trading you for her!"

"Oh, c'mon, Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined. "Don't' do that! Let's trade Hiei for Yukina."

"Fuck that." Hiei snapped. "C'mon, Yukina. We'll be on a team by ourselves."

"Oh, so we're just doing partners now?" Yusuke looked at Keiko, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "What d'ya say, Keiko?"

"No way!" She answered, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. "I'm still mad at you for what you did in there. Kurama, be my partner."

"Sure."

Kuwabara looked at Shizuru, who shook her head.

"No way, baby brother." She said. "I'm with Botan."

"Aw . . ." Kuwabara looked at the ground, pouting.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, jumping up and putting an arm around his big friend's neck. "We'll be a team and we'll kick their asses!"

"Yeah!"

The two head butted each other, grunting. They fell backwards; laughing idiotically while everyone else rolled their eyes. They put their vests back on, clicking them in place and holding their guns. Yusuke and Kuwabara bounced into the black room, arms linked. Hiei and Yukina followed after, then Keiko and Kurama then Shizuru and Botan.

Hiei pulled Yukina into a corner, being careful as to not let anyone see them. He double-checked to see that no one was around then turned to his sister.

"Okay, first we're going for Kuwabara." He whispered. "What you need to do is pretend that you want to switch teams and be with him. You know, play with his feelings."

"But, Hiei, I don't want to hurt him."

"It's a game, sis. It's all right."

"But –"

"Yukina, my dear sister." He said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"No, but –"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well, no but –"

"But nothing." He smirked at her. "Trust me, we're gonna kick some ass."

"All right, brother." She smiled back at him. "If you say so."

They nodded at each other and separated as music started to play from the speakers in the ceiling.

Kuwabara peeked out from behind a corner, looking around. He nodded to himself, mumbling.

"It's clear."

Back to back, Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped out from behind the corner. The both of them held their guns up, looking around.

"Ha, ha! Take that, Yusuke!" Botan shouted, jumping onto part of the laser tag display and shooting at Yusuke.

"Argh, Botan!" He shot at her repeatedly as she ran from him, giggling. "Oh, I'll get you!"

"Think fast, baby brother!" Shizuru yelled, jumping out in front of Kuwabara and shooting him directly in the vest twice.

Kuwabara yelped and tried to shoot at his sister, firing five times but only hitting once. He ran after Shizuru, growling. Yusuke looked around, realizing that he was all alone.

"Kuwabara, you asshole!" He shouted.

"Shuddup, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted back, shooting at Shizuru.

"If you shoot me one more time, baby brother, you're grounded!"

"I'll chance that!" Kuwabara said, shooting Shizuru.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!"

Shizuru groaned then narrowed her eyes into angry little slits at her brother. He took a step back then turned to run when she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. She began to beat at him, as her vest continued to vibrate.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!" It kept chanting until she got up and left the black room.

Kuwabara got up, snickering. He fell back down, lying face down into the plush black carpet.

"Oh, Kazuma! Are you all right?"

He sat up to see Yukina rushing towards him. He smiled at her, his sweet angel.

"I'm good now that you're here, my love."

"Oh, Kazuma. I wanted to know if I could switch teams with Yusuke and be with you."

"Really?" He jumped up, taking her hands in his. "I'd love it if you'd be on my team, Yukina!"

Her sweet smile turned evil once more and she gasped.

"Now!" She shouted.

Kuwabara looked around frantically, hearing Hiei flitting around him and shooting at him. Yukina laughed at him, shooting at him as well.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!"

Hiei appeared by Yukina's side and the brother and sister pointed at Kuwabara, taunting him.

"Ha-ha!"

He watched them run off, his eyes wide.

"They tricked me!" He said softly.

"You suck, Kuwabara!" The two shouted back from somewhere in the darkness.

Keiko backed Yusuke into a corner, pointing her laser gun at his face. He chuckled nervously, holding his hands up to protect himself from her.

"Easy, Keiko, easy!" He gulped as he bumped into the wall. "Don't do anything too hasty."

"Yusuke Urameshi, if I didn't love you –"

Keiko's vest lit up and when she backed up, Yusuke's vest lit up as well. They looked at each other, mirroring each other's confused face. Keiko hadn't even fired her gun.

"Ha!" Yukina shouted, pointing her gun at Keiko.

"And ha!" Hiei finished, jumping next to his sister.

"Go Team Hiekina!" They shouted, making peace signs then putting them together in a way that resembled the 'Team Venture' sign.

"You jerks!" Keiko and Yusuke yelled in unison.

"Cry us a river!" Yukina jeered before she and Hiei shot at them again.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!" Yusuke and Keiko's vests vibrated and spoke simultaneously.

They groaned and walked off towards the exit, hand in hand. They opened the door to see Shizuru beating Kuwabara, grumbling about how much he sucked.

"You are grounded, you know!"

"You're just a sore loser!"

"Two weeks! Starting as soon as we get home!"

"But Shizuru!"

Yusuke and Keiko laughed as they took their vests off and hung them up.

Botan giggled nervously as Hiei and Yukina backed her up into a corner.

"Come on, you two!" She pleaded. "I wanna be on your team!"

"We're fine how we are." Hiei said through a smirk as he and Yukina raised their laser guns to Botan's chest.

"No!" Botan covered her head with her arms, shutting her eyes tightly.

They squeezed their triggers, watching and laughing as Botan's vest lit up and vibrated. Hiei jumped as his vest lit up. He turned to see Kurama standing there. Hiei pushed Yukina out of the way and charged at Kurama, who jumped into the air and shot at Hiei. He growled, hearing his vest.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!"

"Hiei!" Yukina cried. "No!"

"Kick his ass, Yukina!" Hiei shouted before running out of the room after Botan.

Yukina and Kurama watched as Hiei and Botan left the room then turned to each other. Kurama smirked at her, holding his gun up. Yukina's eyes widened.

"Eep!"

She ran off, hearing Kurama chasing after her.

"Oh, come on Yukina!" He taunted. "Don't run away!"

She hid behind a wall, breathing heavily. She felt lost without her brother by her side. She could hear Kurama getting closer.

"Yukina!" He said in a singsong voice. "Where are you?"

Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Kurama!" She said, turning her head towards his voice. "I give up! You win!"

"Oh, no you don't!" He was on the other side of the wall. "You can't trick me!"

"No, I'm serious!" She pleaded. "I don't want to play anymore!"

"Okay . . ." He said softly, believing her. "Well, let's go."

Kurama walked past her, going to the door. She followed him, that evil smirk of her brother's on her face. Kurama opened the door a jar and gasped when his vest vibrated and lit up. He looked down, seeing the blue lights blinking on his chest.

"Your game is over! Find nearest exit!"

Kurama turned to see Yukina standing behind him, her gun pointed at him.

"Game over, Kurama!"

Hiei cheered, jumping into the air. He high-fived Yukina when she came in. She giggled, taking her vest off and hanging it up. The two made the peace signs and put them together again in 'Team Venture' style.

"Go Team Hiekina!" They cheered in unison.

"Way to go, Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted, punching the air. "That's my girl!"

Yukina's smile faded when she looked at Kuwabara. She walked right up to him and put her hands on her hips, looking up at him.

"This is _my_ game!" She stated. "Don't ever say that I shouldn't play!"

"Okay, my love, okay."

"Say I'm a beast, bitch!" She yelled through a laugh as she jumped onto his back.

"You're a beast!"

"Jeez, I hope she doesn't start spanking him and telling him to say her name." Yusuke mumbled. "Hey! Let's go eat, you guys!"

They all agreed and left to Kuwabara's house to get something to eat, everyone talking about how much of a beast Yukina was at playing laser tag.

"This was really fun, you guys." Yukina giggled. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"I'm on Yukina's team!" Everyone stated in unison.


End file.
